The Art of Kindness
by Sturmtrupper
Summary: After the events of Dracula's death by the hand of Shanoa, she has isolated herself, still traumatized by the events of recent days past. With the new world emerging, new technology has formed from the Church, but can one person help countless others, as they have experienced pain and loss? With the new disciple training, can he give kindness to a broken warrior, and give her love?


**Warrior's Help**

 **DISCLAIMER!** **  
** **I do not own Castlevania. Castlevania is created by Konami, and is owned by Konami. I do not use this Fanfic for any illegal purposes.**

 **-Fates Intertwined-**

Another day in Wygol Village. With the dark lord, Dracula, defeated, there was a peaceful time for the villagers. Although Dracula is gone, his dark creatures of the night are still running rampant, free from the grip of Castlevania's magic. But even though the creatures were nearby Wygol Village, the villagers residing in it could take in the fact that they were safe, safe because they were in the protection of a warrior that slew Dracula. Her name was Shanoa. Although she regained her memories and emotions, she kept her distance from the villagers, not enough to be considered strange, but for her own safety. She resides in a wooden hut, just on the outskirts of Wygol Village, and at the beginning of Ruvas Forest.

It was at this time that a young traveler had come to the village. Sure, many travellers came and went, but this particular one had wanted to stay in the countryside, as the city life was too much for him to handle. As he walked around for directions, Nikolai came to help out the young man.

"How may I help you, young traveller?" He asks.

The man looks at Nikolai, grateful that he had offered help to give directions. He took the offer, eager to get to his destination.

"Ah, yes, I'm trying to reach Ruvas Forest, where I may find a woman, by the name of Shanoa." The man said.

This earned a look of intrigue from Nikolai, as not many people knew about Shanoa. As Dracula was slain, his grip on his creatures and minions diminished, but some still roamed free on the countryside, having their own will, but still have their dark natures. Nikolai was curious as to why the traveler was looking for someone like her.

"And may I ask, why do you wish to know of her, traveler?" Nikolai asks.

The traveler took off his cap, to reveal blonde hair that was wild and unruly. He took a deep breath of the cold air, before looking back at Nikolai.

"My name is Albus, and I search for her, to learn of the secret arts taught to her by Ecclesia. However, after the fall of Dracula, I could not find any records of her clan existing. Almost as if history forgot her clan. I'm an aspiring young man who wants to see the wonders of the known world, and also because...well, I don't know where else to go." Albus answers.

This earned a mixed look at Nikolai, for he personally knew that Albus was dead, slain at the hands of Shanoa herself. But he doubted himself, as maybe the name was just a coincidence. But the man in front of him had a striking resemblance to him. He knew, that for a fact, Shanoa did kill Albus, but the new world had arisen, bringing with it new wonders. Perhaps he was just simply another person for sore eyes. His eyes revealed his pure intentions, however, and he knew he could trust him.

"It's on the end of this path here, just follow it, and you will reach the forest. Just be aware that there are still dark creatures about. May the Lord bless you, young man." Nikolai points to a pathway with dirt on it, before giving a prayer to Albus.

Albus thanks Nikolai, before placing his cap back on and walking off towards the distance.

" _That young man... He could help Shanoa. I know that woman has been grief stricken, after the events of her paternal brother being slain._ " Nikolai thought to himself.

As the man disappeared from sight, Laura went up to Nikolai to chat with him, seeing how the two had interacted with each other.

"He's going to Shanoa, isn't he, Nikolai?" Laura asks.

Nikolai nods, looking at Laura. "I take it you overheard our conversation?"

"Yes. Another person trying to find her, I presume? She isn't going to submit to anyone's will, you know. I wonder how she's doing? I hope she still is looking beautiful, now that she has her emotions back, so I hear." Laura says.

Nikolai nodded grimly, both concerned at the man who left, and for Shanoa, as she herself had confided herself in him, as he was a priest. Nikolai knew personally how much she was isolating herself, for her own safety, and for her feelings, as she didn't have any purpose, any mission to complete. She would have to live a life of solitude, alone.

"Perhaps...this man will prove different this time around. It's a new world, Laura, and who knows? Perhaps Shanoa will teach this young man."

Laura chuckled, still believing in the fact that Shanoa was a stubborn woman, and would still say no to anyone. "I doubt that, Father Nikolai. She's not changing anytime soon, and I doubt she'll change now."

"Well...just voicing my thoughts on the matter." Nikolai commented.

Laura nods, before heading back to her home. "Well, gotta go back to Marcel. Good day, Father."

The two wave good bye, before both head to their homes. Unbeknownst to Albus, he would walk towards a life he would have to mend with his own life.

 **-Ruvas Forest-**

As Albus walked the pathway to find Shanoa's residence, he noticed a few creatures along the way, barring him from going any further. He smirked, knowing that the creatures in front of him were now weak, as Dracula's hold was lost on them, making them even weaker than a man.

"Nominon and some walking corpses? Foolish. This'll be quick." He pulls out a revolver, a weapon of the new era that was emerging. Engraved on the barrel was the name, Ocelot. He took aim at the Nominion, and fired a bullet at the creature's head. It died with a screech, before exploding into pieces everywhere. Albus shielded his eyes from the flesh, before aiming at the rest of the creatures. They fell without so much as a sound, before Albus holstered his weapon.

"Well, at least the guts didn't go in my eyes, I'll say that." He awkwardly laughed to himself, before hearing a howl come from behind him, followed by a snarl. He turned behind to look at the creature, but it had pounced Albus and tackled him to the ground. It looked at him, before it went in for the kill.

"Lumen!"

A voice called out the incantation, before the creature holding Albus down was gone in a bright flash, before revealing no trace of the creature that had tackled him. Albus squinted his eyes, before a hand was held out for him to help him up.

"Thank you.", he said as he stood up. He dusted off his cloak, before looking at the person who saved him. He looked surprised at the figure before him.

"Are you...Shanoa?" He asks, unsure of himself.

Shanoa nodded silently, letting him know that he wasn't imagining anything. Albus laughed at his luck, before taking Shanoa's hand and shaking it gratefully from saving him from being almost killed by a Werewolf, which was strange, as they never usually strayed this far from the other lands.

"Thank you for saving me! I've actually been looking for you!" He asks.

Shanoa looked at the young man before her. He seemed to be looking for her, but for what? It certainly wasn't for tea and biscuits.

"And pray tell, why do you look for me, traveller?" She asks.

It was then that Albus had forgotten his manners, and straightened himself.

"Ah. Shanoa, my name is Albus. I'm looking for you, because I want to learn the arts that were taught to you by your clan, Ecclesia." He took off his cap to reveal his hair.

Shanoa, hearing the name of her dear departed brother, was shocked and in disbelief that Albus was standing before her. A very striking resemblance to him proved to her that she wasn't imagining things, and perhaps she could do all those things she never got to do with him, thanking him firstly.

"Is that you, Albus?!" She exclaims.

Albus looked at her strangely, not recollecting any past encounters with her. At least, none that he could remember.

"Shanoa? I don't remember seeing you anywhere in my travels. Maybe you have confused me for someone else? Ah hell, my cloak's ruined." Albus took off his cloak, to reveal his clothing. His suit was similar that to Shanoa's brother, but with a different style and color. This earned even more suspicion from the warrior. Not taking any chances, Shanoa pointed a sword at his throat, making Albus surprised.

"Shanoa?! What are you doing? I'm not a creature!" He exclaims.

"Foul beast, what mockery is this? You dare mock my dead brother's memory?" She snarls.

"Shanoa! I can assure you, that I'm not one of Castlevania's minions. Can you let me prove it?" He asks cautiously.

Shanoa ponders this for a moment, before retracting the sword inside her arm. Wait. Inside her arm?

"Excuse me...but did you just sheathe your sword inside of your arm?" He asks.

"Well? Prove yourself." She asks, tossing aside the question at her.

Albus did what only any ordinary person would do in any days of darkness. He pulled out a silver necklace from his neck, and revealed it to Shanoa. This seemed to satisfy the female warrior, and she nodded.

"Ok, can I like live now? I don't like meeting under battle situations. So let me introduce myself to you properly. My name is Albus. Albus Kain." He extended his hand, in a sign of respect to her.

"Shanoa.", was all she said, before taking the handshake slowly.

With Albus feeling right again, he asked for training from the arts of her clan.

Albus straightened himself out, and asked again for Shanoa to teach him the sacred arts of her clan, Ecclesia's arts of using Glyphs. Glyphs were symbols of power, created by the clan, for someone who could wield their power, channeling it through themselves, releasing the power contained within it. Shanoa is the only one of her clan to be able to use such Glyphs, being groomed early as a female soldier.

"No. This art is too dangerous for someone to wield." She said flatly.

"But Shanoa! I wish to learn about your clan's arts! I want to train myself!" Albus exclaims.

"Go away. These arts are too dangerous. It isn't for you."

This got a sigh from Albus, who felt as if he went all the way here for nothing. However, nightfall was approaching, and Albus felt a cold shadow pass down his spine, from his innate fear of the natural darkness.

"Well, may I at least ask if I can stay the night then, Shanoa? I...don't particularly like the darkness." Albus looked around nervously, as he said the last part of his sentence. This got a look from Shanoa, who thought this young man was strong and fearless, but was like a little child when nightfall came upon them.

"Come with me then. It is a horrible night to have a curse, after all. And I apologize." She says.

"What for?"

"For threatening your life."

"Oh." He says.

The two walk for a while in the forest, before Albus came upon a clearing, with Shanoa's house in the middle of the clearing.

"Nice house. Did you build it yourself, Shanoa?" He asks.

Shanoa said nothing, as she unlocked her door with her key. Albus took note of the things around the house that were missing. No chopped wood...the house was a mess inside, and various other things that caught Albus' eye. He walked into the main living room. Cozy, but small.

"Here is where you will sleep for the night. After that, I must ask you to be on your way." She leads Albus into his room, where he noticed that this room was cleaner than the others. He thanked Shanoa, before she went off to her room. Albus took one look around the room, before putting his pack down, and laying on the bed.

"That woman...she seemed happy for a second when I said my name was Albus... I wonder why. Well, I can't dwell on that now. Gotta go to sleep. Sleep..." He thought before drifting off.

"Kid." A voice called out.

Albus still slept soundly, not noticing the voice calling out to him.

"Kid!" The voice called once more.

Albus snapped awake, holding his gun in his hand to shoot any assassins. When he couldn't find anyone, he was confused at the voice. He was certain it came from somewhere.

"Kid, I'm in your mind." The voice said.

Albus freaked out at the mind probe he was getting, and from the voice in his head.

"Calm down. I'm Shanoa's... Brother, you might say." The voice called.

This earned a look on the awake Albus, as he tried to take in all the facts.

" _Who are you?_ " He thought.

"My name isn't imporant, but what I want to say is important." The voice said.

Albus nodded, before taking a deep breath. He looked outside. It was still dark outside, and sunrise wouldn't come for a few more hours.

"What I want to say is that... I want you to protect Shanoa." The voice called out.

" _But she doesn't want me here, sir. Or whatever you are. She seemed pretty hostile when I told my name, after all._ " Albus thought.

"But the truth is that she has been drowning in her own sadness. As her surrogate brother, I don't want her to be sad. That's where you come in. I want you to help Shanoa. Try helping her out in any possible way." The voice said.

" _I understand, but she won't teach me her clan's arts._ " Albus thought.

"Please. I want to see her smile." The voice pleaded.

Albus could sense the stress in the voice, and he knew from then on that this voice was Shanoa's brother, Albus. The true Albus.

" _I...I understand. I swear to protect her._ " Albus thought.

"Thank you. I guess I can rest for a while now. And one thing." The voice spoke.

" _What is it?_ "

"You always have to protect any sister or brother you got, even if they don't want your protection." The voice said.

Albus nodded, not caring that his actions were able to be seen. Feeling no other presences besides Shanoa, he tried to sleep the night away. He tried and tried, but he was restless. Sighing in defeat, he sat up.

" _Well, better get started on those chores._ " He thought as he rolled up his sleeves.

A few hours passed, with Albus being more industrial than ever, working tirelessly to make sure that the house was in order, by doing house chores that Shanoa wouldn't even do, not even as dusting her dinner table. The house was soon filled with sounds of cleaning, and it woke Shanoa up, thinking that she had an intruder. She realized that it was simply the young man who had taken residence in her home, thinking that he was simply up for something trivial.

" _Why won't he realize I don't want him here...? He evokes too much pain, too many memories for me to know!_ " Shanoa turned in her bed, trying to get a good nights' sleep.

Downstairs, Albus was on his knees, shining the wood floor as best as he could, his sleeves rolled up to work more efficiently. As he worked, the sweat pooled up on his brow, dripping onto his work. He wiped it off with his arm, determined to help Shanoa to the best of his abilities. The rest of the house was spotless, and he would make breakfast for Shanoa, just before he would leave. It didn't feel right to leave her without repaying her for letting him be sheltered for the night.

" _Damn it...I will help her! No matter what! I swore to Shanoa's brother I would help her! No matter what!_ " That was what he kept telling himself, to motivate himself to always work at his hardest to take care of her.


End file.
